Day & Night
by xDisturbed
Summary: Diana thinks she can do anything better than Leona. Leona doesn't think so. But what happens if one of those things is - making love? Smut, lemon, sex, yuri, lesbian. Will do a second chapter soon!


"Anything you can do I can do better."

"No, you can't."

"Yes I can."

"We're not going to sing the god damn song."

"There's nothing superior you can do."

"Yes, unlike you, I'm useful in team fights."

"Please, your fighting abilities pale in comparison to my own."

"I'm not a fighter, I'm a support!"

"An ugly one."

"WHAT?! You have no right calling me ugly! That's like Singed getting pissed over minions dying!"

"Please, I'm much prettier than you, that's why you overcompensate with so much armor."

With silent anger, Leona placed her hand on the Solari symbol on her chest, with a sudden flash of light; her armor began to retract, the three spikes on each side of her head began to retract, then soon, every bit of armor she wore began to retract, all forming into a small necklace with the iconic Solari symbol as she was left wearing nothing but her skin-tight deep purple body suit that hugged _every_ single curve on her body.

"Compensating for what, you're the one compensating now!"

"Fine." Diana angrily spat, with her eyebrows furrowed she wiped the fluorescent Lunari symbol on her forehead, causing a burst of white light similar to her Moonfall ability, blinding Leona as it suddenly faded away. She then grabbed the hemline of her upper garment, pulling it up above her head, discarding it as she threw it to the floor.

"What're you doing?"

"I don't have magic become-armor less abilities. I don't understand why I would, why anyone would."

She replied to her question as she brought it above her head, revealing the underside of her breasts as Leona backed off.

"I meant why you are taking off your clothes?!"

Diana dropped her top on the ground, smirking as she watched Leona blush and turn away.

"I-I can s-see your-"

"Breasts? I know. They're nicer than yours I bet."

Leona gulped as she peaked at Diana at the corner of her eyes, slowly turning her head back to her as the heretic dropped her gauntlets and headpiece on the floor.

"Um… You're very comfortable… With your body…"

Diana smirked, crossing her arms over her beasts as she shook her head.

"Your turn."

Leona raised an eyebrow at Diana's command, finding amusement in her joke.

"Oh. You're not kidding."

Leona awkwardly raised a hand behind her neck, slightly unzipping the zipper on her back, stopping as she blushed.

"Um... You want to help me?"

Diana sneered as she approached Leona, who had turned around for Diana. The white-haired woman grabbed the zipper, bringing it down slowly to Leona's waist. Leona pulled her arms out of the purple body suit, it hung from her waist like a sweater would.

Diana, invasively approached Leona, hugging her from behind, pressing her breasts against Leona's back as her hands explored her body, climbing up towards her breasts.

"Diana!"

Diana ignored Leona, cupping her breasts from behind as she chuckled.

"Not too bad."

She felt her nipples between her fingers, which stood firm.

"You like me touching you like this?"

Diana rolled a nipple, eliciting a gasp from the sun warrior as she chuckled haughtily. The Heretic pinched and tweaked both nipples simultaneously, eliciting light moans that involuntarily fled the sun warrior's mouth.

She pushed Leona against the wall, causing Leona to put her hands against it, as if she were in a full body search. Diana massaged Leona's shoulders, rubbing her back as her hands descended, reaching her behind.

Diana groped Leona's ass, chuckling as she squeezed it, making the sun warrior lowly grunt. Diana rubbed Leona's ass, her hands moving feeling every inch of her buttocks as she gave another squeeze.

"Nice ass."

And with that, Diana dug her nails in the body suit, ripping the skin tight plastic-like fabric to the sides as Leona's skin became exposed.

"What the FUCK are you doing?!"

Diana pinned Leona firmly against the wall, descending her body as she returned to the ripped body suit. The Heretic ripped it off completely, leaving Leona completely nude.

"Diana, what're you doing?!"

Diana smirked, letting her hand roam Leona's backside, gripping her rear as she chuckled dominantly.

"Not too bad actually."

Leona felt Diana's breasts against her back as the Heretic's hands squeezed her behind. Leona blushed, never being touched like this before, she wasn't hesitant to try.

"You like it when I do this?" Diana teased as she brought a hand down on Leona's behind, eliciting a gasp from the sun-warrior.

"I'll take that as a "yes"."

Diana pushed herself off Leona's body, standing as she left Leona unpinned to the wall. Leona turned herself around, her nude back against the wall as she observed the topless Diana who stood in front of her.

Diana brought her hands to her waist, pushing her fingers inside her pants, pulling them down as she climbed out of them, resulting in her being completely nude other than white panties.

Leona but her bottom lip, blushing as her rival approached her with a haughty smirk, pushing a hand behind Leona's neck as she pressed her near-nude body against Leona's, her free hand descending her nude body.

Leona's own hands rose up and wrapped around Diana's neck, their foreheads and breasts pressed together as Diana massaged Leona's inner-thigh, eliciting a low purr from the sun-warrior.

Diana kissed on Leona's neck, sucking her flesh as she posted the sun-warrior's legs, descending her body with soft sensual kisses. Now on her knees, Diana placed her hands on Leona's thighs, pushing them apart, exposing Leona's wet and awaiting womanhood that was eager for pleasing.

Leona had her hands against the wall, looking down at the suddenly romantic Diana that had her legs spread and heart pumping.

"And I bet I'm better than this than you."

Diana pushed her face in between Leona's legs, planting a soft kiss on her womanhood as the sun-warrior gasped from the sudden contact. Diana smirked as she listened to Leona's single moan, pushing her tongue against her wet pussy eliciting a second moan from the sun-warrior. Diana made sounds of satisfaction as if she were eating the sweetest cake ever, but whatever Leona was came very close.

She licked upward, letting her tongue massaged Leona's wet womanhood, sucking roughly as she elicited the most vulgar expressions from the Orange-haired woman. But too much surprise, the heretic thrust two fingers in Leona's wet pussy along with her tongue that rubbed her clitoris, eliciting a hoarse and excited gasp from the sun-warrior.

But, Diana got quicker, her fingers relentlessly pumping in and out at a dizzying speed. Her strong, powerful thrusts left Leona's breasts bouncing to Diana's rhythm, Leona's moans, also following that same rhythm

Animalistic sounds of pleasure escaped Leona's bit lips, her legs trembling as she attempted to claw at the wall. Her self-control no longer able to stop them. Leona's walls began to hug Diana's fingers, feeling every detail of her deft digits as the heretic could feel every detail of Leona's womanhood. Leona's moans became louder and ecstatic, almost loud enough for all of Runeterra to hear. But with a hoarse moan, she came, her come running down her thigh as Diana fingers continued to pump. Prolonging Leona's orgasm to the peak of its durability, causing the sun-warrior to cry out as she seemed so vulnerable.

A smirk was left on Diana's lips as she withdrew her tainted fingers, bringing them to her face as she basked in Leona's scent. She sucked her essence from the tips of her fingers as she got on her feet, pushing the impenetrable-defense tank against the wall which who seemed so vulnerable.

She kissed Leona, forcing the tired woman to taste her own flavour as she moaned into Diana's mouth.

Leona caught Diana by surprise, the seemed to be tired woman switched their positions, pinning the half nude heretic against the wall as their breasts pressed together, looking her in the eye with a dominating smile.

"Never let your guard down."

The sun-warrior grabbed Diana and pushed her to the ground, causing the unsuspecting heretic to shudder from the contact of the cold floor.

Leona straddled her waist, pinning her shoulder down with her hands as she leaned in for a dominant kiss, letting Diana know she's the one in charge now. As Leona claimed Diana's mouth, she brought a hand down to explore Diana's half naked body, feeling her skin sizzle against her warm touch.

The sun-warrior descended Diana's body, kissing her skin as she crawled down, ass high in the air. She reached her panties, grabbing them as she brought them down legs, letting them remain seated around her ankles.

Leona lied down as well, between Diana's legs, her face right between her thighs as she could smell the excited woman's scent. She pushed her tongue against the pink skin, sucking on Diana's second most sensitive spot as her fingers went exploring for the first.

An invasive finger pushed in Diana's pussy, causing the cool headed heretic to moan frantically like she hadn't been touched before. Her legs wrapping around Leona's neck as she rocked her hips against her force.

The heretic moaned the sun-warrior's name, roughly kneading her breasts while she rode Leona's fingers and squirmed on the floor. The giver got quicker, deftly thrusting her fingers deep inside Diana, curling her fingertips the deepest they could reach as they elicit sharp pleads of pleasure from the heretic as she found her first most sensitive spot. Pulling the fingers out shallowly only to rapidly thrust them forward again, making the heretic ' vision go blurry and her words profane.

She moaned her name, coming as she bucked her hips against Leona's forceful fingers, moaning as she grabbed her hair, holding on as she rocked her hips against Leona's face, screaming in ecstasy as she came on her face, dropping her back against the floor as she panted with dizzy vision.

Leona licked her lips, crawling on top of Diana as she placed her stained fingers against the heretic's lips. Diana looked up to Leona, silently watching her movement as the sun-warrior parted Diana's lips and out her fingers in her mouth, opting Diana to suck them clean of her own juices.

The heretic did just that, sucking her own juices off of Leona's fingers that were only short before pumping inside of her recklessly. Leona withdrew her fingers, wiping them on Diana's thigh as she stood up. The sun-warrior opened the room door with a towel wrapped around her body, quickly sprinting to her room door in hopes of no one seeing her.

The nude heretic was left on the floor, sweat on her body as she got up on weak knees, gathering her clothes as she struggled to put them on.

"I won't let you get away so easily." Diana whispered to herself with a condescending smirk.


End file.
